


Once (and never again)

by Hikary



Category: RAINBOW 二舎六房の七人 | Rainbow: Nisha Rokubou no Shichinin (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Coda to the episode when Mario gets fired, M/M, Missing Scene, Pining, Unrequited Love, unrequited Mario Minakami/Jou 'Joe' Yokosuka
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary
Summary: Le cose rotte si aggiunstano, lo avevano imparato entrambi.Le cose rotte non tornano nuove.
Relationships: Mario Minakami/Jou 'Joe' Yokosuka
Kudos: 1





	Once (and never again)

**Author's Note:**

> *Sto postando i quintali di roba su Rainbow che ho accumulato negli anni.
> 
> *Ogni Joe che soffre é per amore di Aika e ogni Joe é un Joe che soffre.
> 
> *Ambientata subito dopo che Mario è stato licenziato dal bar (e prima che venga ri-assunto, ovviamente).

« Hai mai pensato che potessimo essere _davvero_ felici? »

Joe alzò gli occhi, sorpreso. Mario era appoggiato con la schiena al muro, le mani in tasca e le spalle strette. Nonostante il cappello calato sugli occhi, Joe era sicuro che avesse gli occhi chiusi – come sempre quando cercava di non piangere.

« Ci hai mai creduto _davvero?_ »

Joe prese una boccata di fumo. Gli angoli della bocca si sollevarono appena. _Buffo_ , pensò, che fosse proprio Mario a porgergli una domanda del genere. L’ottimismo era sempre stato il campo di Mario o, perlomeno, più di Mario che di Joe. Anche quando immaginava di ritrovare Meg, l’idea non era che un mero conforto per tutto quello che avevano passato. Joe sapeva benissimo che nemmeno stringere la sua sorellina avrebbe _cambiato_ qualcosa.

_I ricordi non si cancellano._

Chiudere gli occhi e pensare al volto deforme e paonazzo della direttrice, a Meg per mano a quell’uomo orribile, _al resto_ , era ancora facile come respirare.

Spontaneo.

« Mario… »

Il ragazzò si lasciò cadere accanto a Joe con un singhiozzo, stringendosi la testa tra le mani. Joe aveva paura anche solo di toccarlo, quasi temesse di romperlo.

 _Le cose rotte si aggiunstano_ , lo avevano imparato entrambi. _Le cose rotte non tornano nuove._

_Mai più._

Mario tremava per lo sforzo di trattenere le lacrime. Piano, con estrema attenzione, Joe serrò le dita attorno al suo polso e lo convinse ad abbassere la braccia. Circondò le spalle dell’amico, invitandolo a posare la testa sulla sua spalla. Erano scomodi, tutti e due, perché Mario era più alto di Joe, ma non aveva importanza. Il respiro di Mario stava tornando regolare.

« Grazie. » mormorò, ad un certo punto.

« Non ho detto nulla. »

« _Grazie di non aver mentito_. »

« Lo sai, non potrei mentirti neanche volendo. »

Mario fece ruotare il capo per guardarlo negli occhi. A Joe parve di vedere l’ombra di un sorriso increspargli le labbra. Si ritrovò a trattenere il fiato prima di essersene reso conto: gli occhi di Mario, scuri e _buoni,_ lo guardavano con una dolcezza che Joe non sentiva di meritare; ed erano così vicini che avrebbero respirato la stessa aria, _quando_ e _se_ Joe fosse tornato a respirare.

 _No_ , Joe non aveva mai creduto in niente, tantomento in _questo_.

Eppure, se mai ci avesse creduto sarebbe stato ora, raggomitolato sul pavimento di un vicolo umidiccio con Mario, senza fiato, il cuore a mille e con il terrore di aver appena creato un altro dei suoi dolorosi, indelebili ricordi.

Mario si sporse un altro po’ verso di lui.

Joe non si mosse. _Non può essere_. Tese completamente i muscoli del collo e si sforzò di non distogliere lo sguardo. Con un movimento repentino, il moro gli sfilò la sigaretta di bocca e rise a bassa voce. Joe ringraziò di aver pianto abbastanza lacrime fino ad allora, perché si sentiva pericolosamente vicino a scoppiare.

« Sul serio, Joe. _Grazie_. Sono contento di non essere rimasto solo stasera. »

Joe scrollò le spalle.

« Siamo amici, no? »

Mario tornò ad accoccolarsi contro la sua spalla, la sigaretta tra le labbra e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Quando Joe prese una ciocca dei suoi capelli e se la rigirò tra le dita, non ci fu alcuna reazione da parte sua; forse perché il tocco del biondo era molto leggero e lui non se ne accorse.

Forse perché non lo infastidiva.

_Forse perché non gli pareva importante._

« Mario…chiedimelo di nuovo. »

Il ragazzo non alzò gli occhi.

« Hai mai pensato che potessimi essere felici? »

« _Solo una volta._ »

« E’ abbastanza? »

« Sì. E’ abbastanza. »

**Author's Note:**

> *Questa fic si chiama "FAMOSE MALE" dal 2014 e nel mio cuore si chiamerà sempre così.


End file.
